


Protect the Muffins!!!

by Oneroika_Lunae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Percy, M/M, Mary Lou barebone being obliviated once a week, Protective Queenie, They are people, a wild gellert grindelwald appears, badass muffins, mommy newt, muffin credence, muffin newt, percival graves is a big softie, protective percival graves, save the muffins, sorry if it's unclear, the story is not actually about real muffins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneroika_Lunae/pseuds/Oneroika_Lunae
Summary: The occassions Percy had to protect the adorable cute muffins around him,  and the time when he discovered said muffins weren't as helpless as he imagined them to be.Or: Percival Graves has his own mental picture of what Newt and Credence are: kind hearted, oblivious to the world, clumsy lovely soft things, soft muffins, that must be protected at all costs. The truth is quite different.





	1. A diamond in the rough

**Author's Note:**

> writen in class I apologize in advance for all the sins against the dictionary.

Percival liked to watch the crowd as they went about their day. He was there replacing Tina Goldstein after she aparahead quarters swearing and promising death and pain to someone called Mary Dow. Graves had given her a day to rest and come back to work. Now there he was watching the second salemers as they flocked into the church. 

He aparated himself in the roof, and, after using a dessilusionating charm on himself, he apparated right in the middle of the reunion. Graves enjoyed the private joke. Witches walk among us, indeed. 

The whole meeting was boring as a history class. "WITCHES LIVE AMONG US" Well duh, lady, Percival was right there, wand in hand "THEY HEX US FOR FUN" oh the indignity, of course they weren't hexing no-majs for fun, the law protected them. How dared that woman to badmouth Percy's aurors, insinuating they didn't do their job. Shame on her. Shame!! "THEY ARE THE DEVIL'S CHILDREN" Wow, percy was tempted to hex her. He could understant why Tina was swearing. This amerited swearing a lot. "THEIR DEVIOUS WAYS INFECT OUT SOCIETY" They wish, if that was so, women and people of colour would be better off. Seraphina would made sure of that. "ALL OF THEM MUST BURN, WE MUST PROTECT OURSELVES" They should introduce that woman to Grindelwald. They were very much alike. 

Graves shruddered. Imagine the children. 

the meeting came to an end, and Percy thanked all things thankeable for that. he hadn't heard that much bullshit in his life, and he had been in traffic during his first year, fining anyone whose flying speed exceeded the limit. there was a special kind of jackass that were a danger to all and should never be allowed on a broom, but always tried to bullshit their way out of trouble.

Graves was going to leave, when the sound of metal hitting the floor and liquid spilling that stopped him. Turning, he saw a bunny. the saddest bunny he had ever seen. The boy was tall and lean, but he tried to make himself as small as possible. his face was the perfect picture of childish innocence, suffering and sadness. His perfect lips were trembling. The eyes were full of unspilled tears.

Percy wanted to hug him and cover him in fluffy things, like blankets, and cats. And giving him a haircut oh sweet Mercy Lewis, that haircut was a form of torture in on itself. The need to feed him some scones and cocoa and never let him go increaded. look at his clothes. Percy suffered. Poor bunny. Poor sad bunny. 

The bunny had dropped the metal bowl with the drinks, that had spilled all over the floor. Percy came closer, invissible as he was. He frowned. How was the poor kid not to let the damn thing fall? his hands were covered in bloddy cuts and bruises. Who hurt the bunny?

Soon Percy's silent question was answered. The woman, what was her name.... Grindelwoman came and started shouting, beating Credence mercilessly until the boy kneleed in the middle of the mess and starting undoing his belt. Percy tightened his grip on his wand. She better not touch him. She better not. 

The BITCH. Grindelwoman used the belt on the palm of the bunny's hands. when he couldn't keep them estreched out to her, she pulled at his clothes until his back was bare. Percival grinded his teeth. He tried to resist his impulses.

He failed. Damn, Goldstein was far stronger that he thougth at first. That woman had a brilliant future. But, Percy was the Director of Magical Security, and what Phina didn't know couldn't hurt her. WIth a twirl of his wand, The woman froze where she stood, arm raised ready to strike. 

He walked calmly towards them, and healed the bunny's wounds, carefully drying his clothes and puting then back in place, covering him once more. He guided the boy towards the stairs, and left him frozen there. Then he unfreezed the woman. She screamed when she realized something was wrong. she tried stricking Percy with the belt, but he just stopped it midair with a flick of his wand. The woman's eyes became huge after seeing the wand. She tried to scream, but Percy casted a spell and she was mute. 

"listen to me woman, you, horrible, horrible, piece of shit. I'm a witch. I'm here. Yes, among you, on your very church. And I'm gonna Hex you, but I assure you, it's not for fun. This, this is mere justice" Percy sat the woman on a chair and started ranting. "I Can't believe you beat that boy. And not for the first time! what the hell woman? he was terrified! And don't get me started on all that rubbish you were saying before. That we are wicked? That WE harm YOU? My aurors work day and night, I work, day and night, to keep everyone in this city safe, magical or no, and you have the gall to say... That I do not do my work properly? Shame on you woman, SHAME. And then, then, you start with all the crap about hunting us down. Oh no, not in my watch, we already suffered that once. No thank you. You know the funny thing? There is a wizard, a dark wizard, that wants to enslave you all no-maj asses. I'm working day and night to stop him. I have lost friends and family trying to stop him and his mad followers, because we are all humans in the end and not superior or inferior or what nots. You sound just like him. You can't imagine how it angers me. But I will not curse you, or hex you, or anything. Because, I'm a Witch, and i have principles. Something you lack. I'll be watching you Horrible woman, and know, that, if something happens again, I'll return" 

And the Graves glued her to the chair, the spell would disolve after she had been awake for an hour. Once he was done she would think she had sat down and fallen asleep, and somehow, ended up glued to the chair. Percy chuckled. Ah well. Magic. Then obliviated her. He purposedly made it so she wouldn't remember him, but she would dream about a man stopping the agression. He added a few touches, just to make sure his point of do not harm the bunny, hurting bunnies is bad came across. In his dream Grindelwoman was accussed of witchcraft as soon as she raised his arm, and was tied to a pyre, left to burn.

He took the belt and put it back at the Bunny's waist. Where it belonged. He ruffled the boy's hair and hugged him. he couldn't help it, the bunny still had his sad bunny face. Percy didn't want him to be sad. "Cheer up little bunny" Percy whispered in his ear. Percy casted a few quick charms, to keep the bunny warm, and safe. it wouldn't last forever, but trouble would leave him alone for at least a couple of days. He fished around in his pockets and found a chocolate frog he had in his pocket. he had bought it for later, to chew on his long walk home from the office, but this was for a good cause, he could always buy another one. He charmed the frog still and wrapped her in his hankerchief. Then he put it on the bunny's pocket, and left.


	2. He's so thin the poor thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves can't do much for Credence, but he can, and he will feed him as much as he can

Percy had been shadowing Credence for a month. His poor bunny was always sad and it broke Percy's heart. The Grindelwoman, Mary Lou, was his adoptive mother. Now that made sense because there wasn't any way in heaven or hell, not even with the help of Merlin himself, that such a sweet creature had come from someone like Mary Lou Barebone. 

Credence was shy, always trying to make himself smaller, nervous, always ready to bolt. He had watched as the boy took care of his adoptive sibling and the rest of the children, calming them down when they cried and sneaking food for them that wasn't watered soup. He never took a single crump for himself, and took the shouting and the beatings Mary Lou gave him for the missing food with resignation. 

Percy needed to help such a cute bunny. Since he couldn't do much without breaking the very same laws he work so hard to protect, he opted for small gestures. That, and freezing Mary Lou at least once a week so he could scream his frustration at her. He always obliviated her, of course. He hadn't felt so relaxed in years. 

Percy had ranted at her about whatever stupidity she had done that day. That witched ate children, that they used human blood to summon satan for their dark purposes. There was something new every day that upseted him to no end. She would beat Credence for everything. If the boy didn't made the bed correctly. If he wasn't fast enough preparing a meal or serving it. If the church was not up to her standars. Everything was an excuse to beat the poor boy.

The biggest (one sided, of course) argument he ever had with her was when he discovered the truth about Credence. He was, somehow, magical, and no-maj at the same time. Mary lou had to know, somehow. If the boy was a wizard, Graves could take him away in less than a minute. But Credence hadn't been invited to Ilvermorny. He hadn't seen any magical outbursts around him. Nothing. He may be an orphaned squib. Since squibs weren't a danger to the statute of secrecy, Graves couldn't intervine. 

During that month, he had sneaked into Credence's room while the boy was away, leving little trinkets for him to find. More chocolate frogs, bespelled so they would stay still. Blankets. Credence gave them away to the other kids, so Graves resorted, three blankets later, to just sneak in and charm Credence's bed warm when he went to leave him treats. Sometimes warm soup, or jam, or fresh fruit. Whatever Percy would be able to get that day. 

Today was the first day he had enough time ( a free evening if none of the usual criminals misbehaved) to actually try and interact with the kid. Merlin knows he needs, and deserves, a hug or two. 

Credence was walking in the direction of Percy's alley, and he saw the chance. He quickly exited his hidding spot and boarded the young man. Credence jumped and tried to make himself even smaller than usual. "Mister Graves" he whispered. Percy was so happy he remembered him. They had talked a couple of times and the bunny had been so terribly shy in both occasions...

"Credence, my bu..boy" he smiled chamingly and squeezed Credence's shoulder. They bunny visibly relaxed and half smiled. "I have a favour to ask of you, If you have time, I want to talk in private about it" Percy had a perfect plan. He couldn't interfere directly between Mary Lou and Credence, but he could definetly befriend Credence, in secret, of course, and bit by bit feed the boy's confidence until he was ready to stand up on his own. But first things first. The bunny had to eat more. 

Credence didn't spoke, but nodded, eyes huge as saucers in surprise. "Well then, let's go" Percy lost no time in taking the boys hand and leading him away. He had found a cute little bakery with a delicious selection of sweets. And later he was going to charm the boy into having dinner so he would get something else in his stomach than cold watered soup (the fact that it was the kids who had to cook with what little Mary Lou gave them made Percy see red. The only job that woman had was tot ake care of them!! Then again, she was too busy preaching war and death to his kind to cook anything). 

Credence barely said a word during their time at the bakery, but Percy couldn't feel dissapointed by it. He saw Credence eat two generous portions of carrot cake (oh the bunny metaphor was so accurate Percy had to repress the squeak that threatened to escape him) and a cup of hot cocoa. Percy filled the silence by telling Credence how he was part of a secret service of law enforcement (true, that the boy would take him by a police officer instead of an auror was enterely due to a cultural misunderstanding, not that Percy was lying to his face, at all) and how Percy was in dire need of help. Credence could be that help and in exchange Graves would reward him handsomely (if he had enough money to start a new life, it'll be easier for him to leave Mary Lou once and for all)

In the restaurant Percy made sure to ask the servers to make Credence's meal larger than a normal one. The bunny had to eat, to be strong. At least that was what Percy's grannie insisted on when he was back home from Ilvermorny. "So, Credence, I will like you to join us as an informant. We would meet twice a week, or more if necessary so you could report to me" "Yes, Mister Graves. I... yes, yes I will help" "Good!! excellent!!! Now, to keep the meeting for drawing attention, I'll like us to meet in restaurants or cafes. You can tell me whatever you heard, or what you didn't hear over a nice warm meal" Credence nodded. There wasn't much left to discuss. Percy paid and walked Credence back. A couple of streets before they arrived to the church, he stopped. 

"Credence, my bun..boy, my boy, I want you to know that what you are doing is very brave" because living with Mary Lou and stay as kindhearted and pure as Credence was a mix of 3/4 miracle and 1/4 strenth "I'm very grateful you are going to help. Please, be safe" next time that woman tries to beat you black and blue, fight back, don't stay still "I hope you know I'm here to help you" come to me, let me help, if you were to ask, I could have an excuse "here, a token" Percy had bought a flower, charmed so it would never fade, a soft violet bloom for the kind boy " if you were to put it, let's say, on a place visible for your window, my men would know you are one of us" and any mage would know there was someone magical there. Technically Credence was a squib, but, still... Percy put is hands on Credence's shoulders, and squeezed "I will visit you again soon" and then, upon seeing the hopeful expression on Credence's face, the way he looked happier than he had ever seen him, made Graves cave in and hug him. He caressed the back of the bunny's head. "Be safe Credence, until we meet again"

Credence looked touch starved, he reluctantly let go of Percy and entered the church. Graves turned back and walk away, looking for an alley where to aparate home.

With a plop Percy arrived home, faceplanted his bed, and put a pillow over his face to muffle the sound that came out of his mouth. Such a cute little bunny!! the poor thing was so touch starved! Percy had to save him! He could take care of dear Credence, far better than that horrible Grindelwoman would ever be able to. he just needed some time to make a plan. Seraphina owed him a couple of favours. She surely wouldn't mind if he took the young squib under his wing, would she?

Things got more complicated the very next day. Percy was in his office, practically drowning in paperwork, and in sweat. He had been too hot to stay in his suit, and had to remove his jacket and waistcoat, leaving him only with his shirt. even with the first buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up he was boiling. Too late he recognized the symptoms that heralded a prophecy. It hit him hard and fast, falling from his chair and pulling at his clothes and imagines flashed before him. Chaos, panic, war, no-majs and wizards and witches dying before him. A dark cloud swallowing New York. The triangle that was Grindelwald's sigil bleeding as someone cried in pain. Screams. A child, a girl, crying. And Credence. In the middle of it all, Credence, with a child wose face was covered in mist.


	3. I saw an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graves is rescued by Newt after six months of being kept as Grindelwald's prisioner. Little bit of angst

The last thing he remembered was being called away from his routine, his daily confortable routine of paperwork, terrorizing the junior aurors and the criminals brought in for questioning, petting the alley cats near the Second Salemers church and feeding Credence nutricious food. 

He was pissed when he arrived, and his anger only grew when he discovered his aurors dead and Grindewald and his bunch of madmen waiting for him. But then, after a curse had gone past his shields and hit him square in the chest, it had been darkness. 

Percy came back to his senses while being craddle in someone's arms. It was warm, and confortable, and whoever was holding him was definetly male, with a lovely voice, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Oh that was nice. It had been a long time since he ahd been cuddled like this. A grade cuddles, 10/10 would recomend and repeat the experience. He rubbed his cheek against the warm chest he was pressed against and inspired. Oh, and he smelled nice too! 

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a half opened shirt ( only two buttons, but for someone who wore at least a three pieced suit and a coat on a daily basis, it was more skin than what was decent to be left exposed) and freckles. A galaxy of them. tiny caramel colored dots on a taned skin. He looked up and Percy could swear he heard how his brain stopped working. The very kissable lips, the kind, shinny green eyes, looking upon him with such happines Percy felt his heart skip a beat. The man smiled, just a scecond, and then moved his head to cover his face with a mop of unruly light ginger hair, wild curls everywhere. 

Oh.

"Mister Graves, sir, I'm so glad you are alive" said the lovely vision before his eyes with that voice of his. Percy wanted him to keep whispering things in his ear. Sweet things, spicy things, dirty things, the constitution. That had to be an angel. No human could look this pure and adorable. Percy's guardian angel. 

He was beautiful. They stared into each other's eyes , until someone clearing his throat behind them broke the moment. Ugh, way to go Seraphina, you are a better cockblocker than you are a President, and you are a great President. Graves frowned when the Angel blushed even more ( he couldn't see his freckles anymore, wasn't that a pity? thought he looked quite fetching like that. Percy wondered if he could make him blush that hard) and frowned even more when the Angel let him go.

Damn, now Percy was feeling the cold... he looked down and back at Seraphina again. She was the only one looking straight at him, all the others, Goldstein and two other minions, where looking anywhere but at him. "Never seen someone in his underwear? Really, what's becoming of the world when aurors act like blushing virgins" he said grumpily. Oh dear, oh dear, the angel saw. The Angel saw!

He looked down. Yes, he had his nice underwear on. Nothing to fear. Why was he on his underwear?

"What happened?" Seraphina paled and the fond smile that had appeared in her face when he had began to complain dissappeared.

The Angel guided him to a chair, and after giving him a blanket for the sake of modesty ( thought the Angel could stare all he wanted and more. Percy would even take the vest away so he could get a better view) and hot tea ( He personally prefered coffee or hot cocoa but the angel gave it to him, and for such a lovely creature he would have swallowed molted lava)

Grindelwald had captured him, forced him to drink veritaserum, impersonated him and worked in MACUSA dor months before anyone realised something was wrong ( it had been the angel, Newt, who had noticed something was off) Percy could live with that. He understood. He didn't really have a life outside work. Oh. Credence. His poor boy. He asked about the second salemers and the looks in their faces where enough.

he sat there, listening to the story, from the moment when Grindelwald had been manipulating the boy to the very moment when Credence became an Obscurial, and destroyed half New York after Grindelwald, wearing Percy's face, teared the poor boy's heart appart. His face. Percy was going to tear Grindewald apart. He was going to suffer for this. He was going to pay for hurting his poor poor bunny boy. He just had wanted to save Credence. And look how it had ended. 

Now the prophecy made much more sense. But he would have time for self pity latter, and right now he couldn't get his hands on Grindelwald. So he turned to the other person guilty of Credence's fate. 

"How could you do that to a child, Seraphina?"


	4. And Percy went Aaaaawww all the way into the dumpster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy inside the case. Clearly, for therapeutic reasons, and not at all to stare at a half naked Newton Scamander as he goes about his daily chores. Nope.

Percy was happily feeding the mooncalves, with their big cute eyes, making cute sounds as their eat the pellets he throw in the air. Percy had to admit he had chosen the mooncalves for somehting more than their cuteness. When he had been diagnosed with 'severe mental trauma due to the imprisonement and theft of identity suffered', his Angel had pointed that sometimes, working with animals helped in those cases. Of course Percy said yes to a chance of expending more time with his angel. 

Newton Artemis Fido Scamander was his name, "Call me Newt please, everyone does", though Percival kept calling him Angel in his mind. He was an extraordinary wizard. If a little akward when dealing with humans (Percy himself was not very good in that area, either) he shone his brightest while tending to his beasts. All kind of animals, from the smallest to the biggest Percy had ever seen, became tame under Newt's expert touch. Percival never thought he would be able to pet a Nundu until Newt showed him how to comb Mirinda's coat when she was shedding. Now the nundu came to greet Percy with gentle licks that smelled of peppermint (part of Newt's genious solution for her deathly breath) and sometimes acompanied him in his rounds. 

Newt didn't wanted him to do any of the heavy chores until he felt better, though it was Newt who was supposed to judge when Percy was better. He only hoped it involved a physical examination. He blushed like a tomato at the thought of him undressing before Newt for a examination.

Anyway, he was geting sidetracked. The reason he had chosen the mooncalves's habitat was because it was one of the highest points in the case. From there he could watch as his Angel went about with his day. And the fact that the time Percy fed the mooncalves was the same time Angel decided to do his heaviest work. That meant Newt would get all hot and sweaty. And maybe, just maybe, Percy had been tinkering with the parameters of some habitats. Nothing drastic. Just a little less clouds and a slightly more intense sun at certain intervals of the day. Maybe just when his Angel was working carrying heavy loads around. 

Percy blushed and hid behind the mooncalves. With his black in black attire, he was perfectly camiflaged behind the fluffly herd. 

His angel had stopped to dry the sweat off his brow with his sleeve. His rolled up sleeves. Percy swallowed. When Newt started rolling up his sleeves it was the sign that he was going to start loosing more clothing soon. Percy wasn't a pervert... But well.. Newt's body... did... things, to Percy's. And the man himself tended to turn Percival's brain into mush. 

Percy had been infatuated with the brit since he had been rescued by the magizoologist, but with the passign of time it had evolved to a full crush. Percy was in love. Every time Newt showed kindness he melted. Every gentle word was another step into obssesion hell for Percival. He thought of Newt, his beautiful angel, all the time. And this wasn't like he had thought about Credence all the time. He didn't want to protect and love his Angel for the rest of his life. Oh well... He wanted to do those things, but more often than not he found himself thinking about Newt's hands, and Newt's lips, and Newt's strong body. 

Oh, Oh! Percy could feel himself turning bright red as he felt short of breath and his heart quickened its pace. Newt had paused a moment, to carefully remove his shirt, exposing his toned body to Percy's eyes. Newt had a very nice body. Strong, so strong. The Magizoologist then bended over one of the barrel's filled with water, and Percival felt like he was going to combust. The... the... oh morgana's tits, bending put Newt's ass in display. Percy swallowed a squeal. His angel was too pure and innocent to know what his actions stirred in Percival. He felt dirty for desecreating Newt like that in his head, filled with dirty dirty thoughts. 

Newt straightened and Percy could breath again. 

Not for long, his angel turned and gave Percy a perfect view of his chiselled abs. And then proceeded to throw the bucket full of water on himself. Newt was now wet from head to toe. Percy couldn't help himself even clamping his hands on his mouth couldn't drown the sound he made at the sight. He felt terribly hot. 

"Percival? Percival are you alright? How do you feel?" His Angel's voice calling to him, it was like a dream. Percy opened his eyes to see Newt's naked chest awfully close to his face. He could see the freckles. He could count them. He could... he could lick them. "Oh dear, I think you might be ill" Oh he had been called dear by his angel. Wasn't the world a wonderful place?

Newt put his hand on Percival's forehead, and Percy felt himself blushing harder than ever before. Oh joy, he was so close to Newt. He could feel the warmth of his skin and the smell of his sweat. Would he smell like this, feel like this, in another situations? Oh bollocks. There he was his angel worried about him and Percy was been a dirty no good having lechearous thoughts about his saviour. 

"yes, yes I feel alright, peachy" he said, with what little voice he had (it was difficult to talk while trying not to swallow one's tongue because there were too many freckles in front of him, plastered across a pair of pecs he was dying to bite)

"Come, you should lay down in my cot, I'll brew you some tea" 

'lay down' he said.

'in my cot' he said.

'my cot' he said. As in possesion of an objet. In this aprticualr case, possesion of a cot.

like, Newt's own bed. Where he slept. Probably naked. 

Merlin's hairy balls, Percy was the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments, they give me life and inspire me to write ;)
> 
> thanks for reading my stories
> 
> Love you all
> 
> Luna


End file.
